


Близкие враги

by tier_wolf



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Близкие враги

– Славный охотничий пес, глупый и преданный, я бы завел себе такого, а ты, Лиззи?  
Лиз оборачивается, недоумевающее нахмурившись, и видит Дональда.   
– Вы перегибаете палку со своими шутками.   
– Нет, вовсе нет, – широко улыбается Рэд, – я не хотел плохо отзываться об агенте Ресслере. Я и правда сожалею, что он настолько верен своей работе, потому что мне не хватает такого человека.   
– Что в нем особенного? – по инерции поддерживает разговор Лиз, думая о том, что так и не научилась до сих пор переводить беседы с Рэдингтоном в удобное для себя русло.   
Короткий смешок заставляет ее моментально собраться.   
– Посмотри на него, Лиззи, посмотри внимательно. Разве этот человек кажется тебе заурядным?  
"Да" чуть не срывается с губ агента Кин, но она вовремя останавливает себя. Впрочем, вопрос все равно был риторическим.   
– О нет, дорогая, он уникален. Уникальное сочетание умения слепо подчиняться приказам с – черт побери – инициативой и решительностью. Я бы отметил еще смелость, если бы не подозревал за ней глупость или элементарное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. И, как я уже сказал, преданность. Верность – работе? Нет, Лиззи, работа – это второстепенное, а мы ведь хотим увидеть суть... Тебе все еще не интересно, Лиз? Ты составляла профайл на агента Ресслера? Мне кажется, при твоей работе это должно войти в привычку, и…  
– К чему этот разговор? – перебивает Лиз, со стыдом вспоминая историю с профайлами. Подколка, сперва казавшаяся остроумной, явно обидела Дональда сильнее, чем Лиз рассчитывала. Она пожалела о сказанном в момент, когда лицо агента Ресслера приняло то растерянное беззащитное выражение, а потом он, покраснев до кончиков ушей, хлопнул дверью.   
– Просто приятная беседа за чашкой чая, Лиззи. У нас с тобой, знаешь ли, не так много общих знакомых, которых мы могли бы обсудить. Итак, агент Ресслер.   
– Начните. Мне интересно ваше мнение, ведь вы же заговорили об этом, чтобы поделиться своими предположениями.   
– Хорошо. Я начну, девочка, но обещай потом поделиться со мной своими мыслями. Дональд Ресслер, – Рэд помолчал пару секунд, как будто с удовлетворением прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, кивнул. – Одиночка, привыкший со всем справляться сам – он, кстати, считает, что справляется прекрасно, но ошибается. Посмотри, этот ужасный галстук совершенно не подходит к костюму, а вот этого, – Дональд за стеклом поворачивается, демонстрируя ссадину на скуле, – можно было избежать, рационально используя отряд захвата. Не умеет работать в команде – посредственный руководитель. Тактик, не стратег, в этом вы прекрасно дополняете друг друга, быстро принимает правильные решения в экстренных ситуациях, вероятно, продвинулся в карьере только благодаря этому, потому что планировать игру на несколько ходов вперед – не его стиль. Теперь ты, Лиззи.   
Агент Кин вздрагивает от такого резкого перехода – на последней фразе голос Рэда затвердел, переходя от низкого кошачьего мурчания к жесткому требованию.   
– Ты замечаешь эти моменты, Лиз? Когда он становится чем-то большим, чем просто правильный игрушечный солдатик?  
– Все-таки, к чему этот разговор, мистер Рэддингтон?   
– Дружеская беседа, Лиззи, все только между нами, – легкомысленно заверяет Рэд.   
Но кому, как не Лиз, знать, что этот человек ничего не делает просто так.   
***  
Иногда достаточно лишь подтолкнуть, указать в правильную сторону, направить неуловимым жестом. Реддингтон достиг в этом искусстве больших высот. Лиз умная девочка, но все ее шаги достаточно легко предугадать. Сегодня она другими глазами посмотрит на Дональда. Завтра – получит его целиком и полностью в свое распоряжение.   
Как же это он сказал... Преданность?   
Да, именно то, чего так не хватает в их жизни.   
Вовсе не обязательно пытаться приручить чужого охотничьего пса – нет, Рэймонд поступит гораздо проще. Гораздо тоньше. Пусть Лиз сама научится заводить союзников.   
Она уже взрослая девочка, поэтому самое время научить ее играть во взрослые игры. А Рэймонд будет стоять рядом. Ненавязчиво направлять. Нет – ни в коем случае не "дергать за веревочки", просто давать советы.  
Кажется, пока он с этим неплохо справлялся?  
А еще он постарается не позволить агенту Ресслеру умереть. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время, пока он еще нужен.   
Иногда враги бывают очень полезны.   
Иногда враги становятся ближе самых близких друзей.   
Кому, как не Реймонду Рэдингтону, об этом знать.


End file.
